Wake Up
by Cinderpaw11
Summary: Sequel to Paper Stars. Everyone deserves a happy ending, including poor Panda, who was heartbroken after Kari chose Stan over him. But when an old friend comes, will his love-life change? Rated T encase. Please, PLEASE R&R! StanXOc PandaXOc COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Panda sighed as he walked towards the Clubhouse, it had been a month and a half since Stan and Kari had shown up at the Clubhouse. Some of the Ham-Hams were worried, some were getting suspicious and saying things like "The aliens took them!" and the girls had their own secret suspicion that Panda shared, and dreaded. Sandy insisted that they should leave them alone, and that they'd come back when they were ready. The rumors continued. Of course they would.

Other than that, everything was dandy. Next week they were even going to go to Acorn Mountain.

"Eek!" a somewhat familiar voice shrieked.

Panda's ear twitched. It was his imagination.

"Help me!" The voice cried again.

He continued. '_My past is haunting me._' He decided.

"Meow!"

That made him jump. A cat? Well then it wasn't his imagination.

More pleas for help.

Panda perked his ears. The voice was coming from a nearby alley.

He ran towards the voice, dreading he'd be to late to save his friend. **(Any guess's who it is? Well your wrong! It isn't Kari!)**

He spun around the corner, just to crash into the hindquarters of a cat.

"Ew, Gross!" He spat.

He didn't bother to see if his suspicion was right about who it was, the cat was already licking his lips, probably thinking it had gotten two easy meals.

"Panda?" He heard the other hamster say softly.

He ignored it and leapt at the cat, biting its leg.

The cat let out a yowl of pain and shook its leg vainly.

The other hamster caught on and leapt at the other leg.

The cat hissed and shook both its front paws, only to fall flat on its face.

Panda let go of the fluff-ball. "Run!" He panted, grabbing the other hamsters paw, and running out of the alley.

The other hamster giggled, "I can run without you holding my paw, Panda. I'm not two!"

Panda blushed and let go. "Come on, I know where we can hide, incase that mangy furball comes after us."

"That's not very nice, Panda, they need to eat to live. And unfortunately, we're what it eats. Imagine if those sunflower seeds were alive. You used to scarf 'em down, chubby!"

Panda slowed down, glancing behind them. "I think its gone." He panted.

The other hamster eyeballed him. "Exercise more, chubby! If your tired after that run, yeesh!"

Panda sat down, "I exercise! You used to never run!" he declared, sticking his tongue out.

He finally got a good look at the other hamster. She was white with a yellow belly, and a small green band was holding up a ponytail at the top of her head. Her ears were brown, and the fur coming out of the ponytail was a mix of brown, yellow and white.

"You look a lot older than you did when we were kids, Chestnut."

Chestnut raised an eyebrow. "Should I slap you?"

Panda sweat-dropped. "Not like that!"

Chestnut smiled, "I know! Now lets go to that place you said we could hide."

Panda glanced at her, "Why, I just sat down."

She pointed behind them, "The cats coming."

Panda whipped around, and she was right, the cat was running after them now. "Every ham for themselves!" he yelled behind him as he took off in the direction of the Clubhouse.

He heard what sounded like a, "Hey!" behind him, and suddenly, Chestnut was ahead of him.

"Exercise, chubby!" she called.

Panda veered to the right, and Chestnut, confused as she was, did the same, while the cat didn't, and crashed into a tree.

Panda heard Chestnut laughing behind him, when he stopped in front of the big tree that contained the Clubhouse. He opened the door, and being polite, let Chestnut go first.

She gave a wide smile, "Your politer to! Boy, we've both changed."

Panda smiled, back, and opened the next door. But his smile faded as he entered. There was sobbing from the middle of the crowd of ham-hams.

Panda rushed forward, temporarily forgetting about his old friend, and pushed through the crowd, determined to find out what happened.

When he reached the middle, he gasped with shock. Kari was curled in a sobbing ball on the floor, unable to speak because of everyone else's chattering. Three bundles were beside her, probably oblivious to what was happening.

Panda whipped around, fur standing up, "Be quiet!" he spat.

Everyone stopped and stared at him. Slowly Sandy looked down at Kari, and uttered the dreaded words: "What happened? Where's Stan?"

Panda then noticed Stan's absence. **(A/N. What a surprise he didn't notice before! Eye roll*)**

Kari cried harder, "S-Stan! H-he-he g-g-got hit b-by a-a m-m-min-mini ca-car! **(A Skateboard.)**" She broke off into more sobs.

Sandy froze, shocked, "W-where is he?" she stuttered.

"A ambulence came and took him a-away." Kari sniffed.

Maxwell gasped, and many of the Ham-Hams looked at him confused. "Did you ask which nurse would be taking care of him?" he asked, eyes wide.

Kari stopped crying. "I didn't think of that…" she gasped.

"We gotta go! Now!" Sandy said, bolting out the Clubhouse door, Kari right behind her.

The rest of the Ham-Hams filed out after them, not noticing a confused Chestnut beside the door. Bijou, who was second last to leave, stopped and looked at her for a moment, confusion glittering in her green eyes. **(I saw a picture where Bijou's eyes were green, no complaints!)** Then she smiled at Chestnut and continued out to catch up with Hamtaro, who was busily chatting with Oxnard.

Panda, who was the last to leave, stopped and explained what had happened, and Flora and all that. Chestnut tilted her head at the end. "So… you still like her?" she asked.

Panda blushed, "Of course not! Well as a friend yes, but not 'like like'. C'mon were going to miss them if we don't leave soon!"

**So what's going to happen? Find out next time I update. Which could be in a month for all I know. I'm booked. Behind at school, my b-day is the 17****th****, my party is the 15****th****, and frankly, I'm not inspired as much as I was before. I am inspired, and I have a plot line, unlike most of my stories. But I'm in the middle of writing an actual series, and an actual novel. So it could be awhile. I planned this to be up A-LONG time ago :C Sorry.**

**Chestnut and Pandas story is: **

**Chestnut and Panda shared a cage at the pet store, along with Panda's sister, Koala. **

**Chestnut and Koala were best friends, but Koala got bought, leaving Panda and Chestnut to get to know each other. Chestnut grew a crush on Panda, and when he was bought, was devastated. But after a long amount of time, she was bought, and she then figured out how to open her cage, thus escaping, for the first time, which was this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~ Cinderpaw11 ~**


	2. Hospital

**At the Ham-Hospital**

"Which floor is Stan Torahamu on?" Sandy demanded, glaring at the hospital clerk.

The clerk glared back, "I can only give that information to family."

Sandy did a facepalm. "I LOOK EXACTLY LIKE HIM, YOU MORON!" she screamed.

The clerk looked like she was about to punch Sandy, when a nurse walked by, "Stan Torahamu? He's on floor seven."

Sandy let out a long sigh, nodded a thanks, and took off towards the elevator, and clicked the button about… fourteen times.

"Sandy, clicking that wont ma-…" Maxwell started his lecture, but stopped when Sandy gave him an _extremely _evil look.

The elevator door opened, and Sandy stuck her tongue out at Maxwell, to say 'I told you so.' She gaped at it. There was a dozen people in it! But she would have none of it, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "GET OUT!" Which scared the poop-not literally- out of them, and they fled. The ham-hams filed in, and waited for the elevator to get to the seventh floor.

_Doo do da da doop bo boo boop be_

"Stupid elevator music. Why do they even put it in a hospital, the hamsters are depressed, they don't need stupid flipping annoying music! That doesn't help!" Kari said in annoyance.

_Dee Do_

"Finally!" Sandy screeched, running out and looking into all of the little stalls.

At the second last one on the left, her nostrils flared and she let out an angry yell, tackling whatever she was so mad at. Kari followed her, Panda and the three small fur-balls close behind her.

Now Panda saw what had angered Sandy so much. Flora was cuddled up beside an unconscious Stan. Sandy was smacking Flora, who looked quite terrified at being caught.

Sandy and Kari's screaming seemed to wake up Stan, because suddenly he leapt to his paws. He looked really confused of why he was in a hospital, but looked ready to help beat up whoever his sister and Kari were shaking to death. A small hat floated down to his paws, and he seemed to recognize the nurse pattern. But he didn't look angry he just looked disappointed. The nurse from earlier walked by, probably going to check up on Stan, and see if his sister had found him, and clicked a button labeled security.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Kari screeched, slapping Flora across the face** (I want everyone to remember, I have nothing against Flora. I never saw her. I'm not Japanese. But it was fun slapping her, lol.) **Flora looked confused at the word family. Then she noticed the baby hams. Tiki was peering down at her from Stan's lap, Cocoa was almost in tears, and Pippin was attempting to wrestle with Panda, who shook his leg to get the small striped hamster off.

Security came seconds later, and dragged Sandy and Kari out, the rest of the ham-hams following in suit.

Kari was still attempting to kill, and Sandy's eyes were blazing with fury. Chestnut was still as confused as ever, and Panda was still trying to get Pippin off his leg.

_**Next Week**_

Stan was back to normal, but was a bit more distant, and was constantly staring off into space.

When Kari wanted his attention, she usually had to prod him, and it was quite confusing for the ham-hams.

Pippin still tried to wrestle with Panda every ten or so minutes, and always lost, which just seemed to make him try harder. Tiki idolized Bijou, and was always asking for ribbon tips. Cocoa was clingy and was either with Kari and Stan, or Cappy and Penelope.

Chestnut seemed to be getting along well with Bijou, and Hamtaro was having to fight for her attention, for a change of pace.

The ham-hams were welcoming to Chestnut, and Pippin, Tiki and Cocoa. When it was cold, Chestnut brought a light blue, almost white, scarf, to Pashmina's enjoyment.

Chestnut had a collection of scarves and ribbons, as it turned out, and almost everyday would come with a different scarf or ribbon on the top of her head.

Panda and Chestnut were getting along as well as they did back when they were baby-hams.

Kari and Stan tended to sit near the back, Kari always trying to get the attention of her mate, with no progress.

Everyone seemed to be noticing Stan's distance, and were getting more and more worried. Especially Sandy and Kari.

***Dodges pitchforks of anger* I'm sorry its been so long. I'm behind in homework, and have been working more on my non-fanfics. Hehe, internets out, so I had time to write this.**

**.lolcatrule. I have a proposal, since you've been throughout all of my fics... You send me a made up Ham-Ham, and I'll add him/her to the story. Just give me these details:**

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Owner:**

**Attitude:**

**Crush(I will also except a made up crush):**

**And anything else important.**

**See ya!~**

**~ Cinderpaw11 ~**


	3. My fault

"Sooo…" Chestnut started.

"Yup." Panda replied.

They were pretty much just saying different words to fill the silence that gapped between them.

"I dunno." Chestnut restarted

"Know what?"

"What's wrong with Stanley."

"Why must you call him his _whole_ name? It's… weird."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Chestnut said dryly.

"_**I'M BORED!**_" Hamtaro announced rather loudly.

"_**WE KNOW!**_" Howdy yelled back.

"_**SHUT UP!**_" Boss screamed.

"_**NO!**_" Howdy yelled back.

And this was why it was so awkward. Stan's oddness had seemed to rub everybody the wrong way, and everyone was tense. And annoyed.

Not even Pippins odd behavior – such as somersaults and random yelling's of things like 'cheese', 'banana', and 'boop-boop-ba-doop-ba-doop' – seemed to cheer them up.

The only hams to hold their saneness were Panda, Chestnut, Bijou and Pippin, if you would dare call him sane.

And Stan was as weird as before, if not weirder. He would mumble to himself. Nobody heard him right though. Flowers, hearts, death. Those were what Kari would say he said the most. Sometimes he would wake up screaming, then fall asleep again right after. Needless to say, he was going insane. And was bringing everyone with him.

"I'm going for a walk!" Chestnut announced.

"I'll come!" Panda and Bijou agreed in unison.

Pippin squeaked behind Panda, and grabbed onto his leg. Again.

"Pippin going to join us." Panda said, glaring down at the happy baby-ham.

Chestnut rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Pippin blinked up at the two hamsters, and let out another squeak, followed by a goofy grin.

"Hamtaro, will you join us?" Bijou asked hopefully.

Hamtaro blinked at her as if she just said something in Chinese. "Huh? Um, sure?"

Bijou looked distraught, but grabbed his paw and dragged him outside.

Chestnut grabbed Pandas paw – making him blush madly - and dragged him out as well.

"You know what I've realized." Chestnut asked after moments of walking in silence, unknown to the two of them that they were still holding paws.

Panda titled his head, "heke?"

"I am bad luck." She announced.

"why do you think that?" Bijou asked curiously, still dragging Hamtaro behind her, while Pippin road on his back.

Chestnut looked down and sighed. "As soon as I came, Stanley… changed. Is it my fault? I-I mean, should I leave for a few days, and you guys tell me if there's any change…? Can you guys help?"

Panda and Bijou nodded, and Hamtaro made a grunting sound, due to Pippin hopping up and down on his back.

**So Stanley isn't any better, Chestnut blames herself, Kari is annoyed out of her mind, the rest are annoyed and bored.**

**Any guess's? Cause I know what's wrong, you don't.**

**Introducing Ringo in the next chapter! Sorry for shortness…**


	4. DUN DUN DUUUH

So, like she promised, Chestnut didn't show up the next day. Or the next. Or next. Or next.

Nothing really changed that much. Stan was still out of it, the rest of them, tried acting more like themselves. That was a failure. They did more, but they still had those oh-so-awkward moments. And everyone was WAY more irritable. Pippin had let it out on the third day, that Chestnut was avoiding them, though he didn't say why, and now all the hams thought she thought that they were weird. But who could blame her? They had changed.

The only thing that actually happened with Stan was on the third day, he asked where Chestnut was. So it wasn't her fault apparently.

And finally, the seventh day, the day that Chestnut was meant to come back. That day was today. And Panda was extremely anxious. He was shifting from paw to paw, glancing around.

And that drew attention to him from a certain yellow ham. "Panda has a cruuuuusshhhh!" Kari chanted.

"No I don't!" He snapped. But Panda wasn't that threatening, and so the teasing continued. And continued. And continued. Until finally, Chestnut entered.

A long sigh escaped Panda, and he ran over to Chestnut happily.

"Is there any change?" She whispered, eyeing Stan, who was over in the corner of the couch snoring loudly, while Pippin saw how many pieces of grass would fit into his fathers nose, without him sneezing. Apparently, not that many.

Panda shook his head, then realized something. "Umm… there's something following you."

And that was true. Behind Chestnut was a brown and white patched ham-ham. The ham looked up, hearing that, and stood up from the nap he was having… in the dirt. "Where are we?" he asked.

Chestnut let out an exasperated sigh and whipped around. "I told you five minutes ago. FIVE. MINUTES. AGO!**(I remembered that he was forgetful xD)** We're at the Clubhouse. This is Panda, the guy I told you about. Panda, this is Ringo. He's my owners sisters hamster. I met him awhile after you left the store we were raised at."

"Dun-dun-duuuuuh!" Kari whispered in his ear.

"Stop it!" Panda hissed at her. Kari simply grinned and skipped away.

Chestnut looked at him like he was insane.

"eh-hehehe, umm, never mind. Hi… Ringo, my name is Panda." He tried to sound chhery but it came out more as boredom.

"OH! You're the chubby hamster! You don't look that chubby…" Ringo stated excitedly. "ANYWAY! MynamesRingoIcan'!"

Now Panda looked at Chestnut like she was insane, and then back at the actual insane one. "Huh?"

Instead of repeating himself, he pushed past Panda with a loud squeal of excitement. That got everyone's attention… and annoyance… AGAIN. Seriously, it wasn't that hard. Half of the ham-hams were already their, and the other half were staring at things.

Ringo started again, "Chestnut wouldn't stop talking about you when I arrived. She was all like, 'Panda's so great I wish you could've met him, I loved him soooo much, too bad he'll never… oops."

Panda was blushing insanely, and you probably don't know what Chestnut did to poor Ringo(Something very painful that involves a male, something used to cut, and a vet – but Chestnut made an exception about the vet part)

…

…

…

"DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUH!"

…

"SHUT UP!"

**And there you have it xD**

**Oh-my, Ringo has already brought trouble.**

**.lolcatsrule. – Well Ringo sure has made… an appearance xD**

**Debby – lolwut? This is my story, weirdo**

**Moeflame360 – erm, I probably wont, it sounds a bit awkward. Maybe you could ask someone else? Sorry.**

**Cappyxpenelopy – I might, but there's no promises. I'm booked enough as it is **

**ANYWAY! Am I the only one to notice the Hamtaro section getting a bit more active? IT'S SO GREAT! YAAAY!**

**Anyway, may we meet again, hopefully sooner than later,**

**Quoi,**

**~ Cinderpaw11 ~**


	5. Do You Like Me?

**Cinderpaw11 here! (Wow, I need a new greeting…)**

**Well, my Internet went out, and YAAY time for updating! Sorry for being a pushover and not updating often, but I'm better than some, so don't complain. And even worse, I'm starting another three fan-fictions (Maybe)… But I'll finish this before I post those (I hope.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. And if I did… I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction.**

**Please Read: Since I've been repeatedly asked, I thought it was time to speak up. The create a ham-ham was only for .lolcatsrule. , and I'm going to guess that everyone else ignored the whole note besides that. Ringo, Chestnut, Pippin, Cocoa, Tiki and Kari are the only made up hams I plan on having, so stop PMing me, stop reviewing those, and just tell me what you like about the story. Thanks, and sorry if that sounded rude, it's just the truth that I wanted to say. **

**Anywho, the story maestro.**

The silence was broken at Ringos' pained screams. Chestnut had dragged him outside to do something… bad to him. God bless his soul. (He's not dead… yet.) Poor Ringo, he so dearly deserved that.

A few minutes later, Chestnut came back into the Clubhouse, looked around, and then went up to the girl's table. Was that blood on her foot, or ketchup? Hopefully ketchup. Or hopefully blood, depending who was talking.

Chestnut coughed, and sat down.

"So… is Ringo alive?" Pashmina asked.

Chestnut shrugged.

"So… do you still like Panda?" Sandy asked this time.

Chestnut blushed, then Gibbs-ed Sandy. **(Gibbs-ing = Smacking over the head, NCIS style.)**

"… So is that a yes?"

"No!"

"What a pity."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Sandy suddenly smirked.

"…Your look is somewhat scary."

Sandy pointed behind Chestnut, her smirk growing wider.

'_This has to be Panda, doesn't it?_' she thought, instantly scared, and embarrassed, to turn around. But what choice did she have? None. And so she turned, and, oh-my-gosh what a shock, it was Panda.

He coughed awkwardly, "We… should probably talk. And take Ringo to the Ham-Hospital."

Chestnut blinked, "Can't we just leave him to die? It would be so much easier. But," she sighed, "we should probably talk, as much as I'd rather stay here and wring Sandy's neck."

Sandy gulped, knowing how capable Chestnut was of injuring, after-all, she had watched and heard firsthand as she beat Ringo to a pulp.

Chestnut opened her mouth to say something else, but the clubhouse door opened. And in came the one ham-ham that nobody really liked anymore: Flora.

Glares were sent her way as she calmly walked in. She glared back at everyone, and when her gaze landed on the still out-of-it Stan, she smirked lightly.

"What do you want, _Flora_?" Kari finally spat out.

Flora turned to her, making an innocent face, "I forgot something last time I was here." She said, walking over to the girl's area. Sandy snarled at her, Penelope turned away in disgust, Pashmina wrinkled her nose, Kari watched her with suspicious eyes, and Chestnut, having learned the story, glared at her, turning away with a sniff of disgust.

To everyone's surprise, Stan hopped off the couch and walked over to her.

"We don't want you here." He said, glaring at her hatefully.

She blinked, and then a frown took over her face. "Really? Well, I was only coming to pick something up, like I said." She leaned over and grabbed something that they couldn't see properly, then took off towards the door, stopping momentarily in front of it. "I won't give up you know." She said, not turning around, "_Ever_." And she took off out the door, Sandy's annoyed grumbles following her.

Chestnut glared after her, "I hate her, and I haven't even talked to her. I cannot even _imagine _how much you guys hate her."

Panda sighed, "She's… definitely… a pain." He decided. "Anyway," he added, "I haven't forgotten that we need to talk."

Chestnut squirmed uncomfortably, "Oh, yeah… lets go outside, shall we?"

Panda nodded and led the way out, trying to sort out his thoughts. '_Chestnut liked me? What if she still does? Do I like her?_' His brain stopped working. '_Do I like her?_' he remembered all the fun they had had as kids, and how excited he was when he was bought. But he also remembered turning around at the last second, and seeing Chestnut's distraught face. She had yelled something after him, but he hadn't heard it properly. He had decided that it was just a goodbye, after trying to read her lips unsuccessfully.

He struggled mentally as he walked out the door, Chestnut trailing after him, blushing and anxious.

He held back a laugh as he stepped over Ringo's body, which was twitching slightly, so he presumed that Chestnut had let him live. She had always had anger issues, he remembered.

Chestnut however, let out a laugh as she stepped over him, muttering a "You _really_ deserved that."

Panda realized he liked her laugh. '_Oh lord, I do like her!_' he realized in shock, trying to not stumble as he kept walking.

"Are we going to stop walking before we end up on the other side of the planet?" Chestnut asked curiously.

Panda halted, realizing that the clubhouse was far behind them. "S-sorry…"

Chesnut shrugged, "Doesn't matter very much…" she replied, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"So…" Panda started awkwardly, "Ahm… would you like to start?"

Chestnut sighed, "Get to the point will you?" she paused, and Panda raised an eyebrow.

"Just answer this: Do you still like me?" he asked, staring at her intensely, keeping the hope in him hidden.

Chestnut hesitated again, "I… I don't know." She decided, frowning lightly, "My feelings are… muddled at the moment."

Panda nodded understandingly.

She squirmed again, "I-I'll try to answer you soon, but I'll need a couple of days."

Panda nodded again, "Well, I can wait. Lets go back to the clubhouse."

Chestnut ducked her head, "Y-yeah…"

They walked halfway in silence.

"You know…" Chestnut started thoughtfully, "You never told me if you liked me."

Panda's eyes widened. "Um… I'll tell you in a couple of days?" he suggested.

"You're such a copycat!" Chestnut exclaimed, laughing.

Panda hesitated near Ringo, "Is he going to be okay?" he asked somewhat worriedly.

Chestnut grinned evilly, "I've put him through worse."

Panda shivered in horror, then continued towards the clubhouse.

He blinked in shock as he walked in. "Why is there a doctor here?" he asked curiously, staring at a white hamster dressed in doctor clothes.

Sandy turned to them; "We decided it was time to do something about Stan, so we called him. She smirked, "So, how was your little chat?"

He heard Chestnut crack the knuckles he wasn't sure hamsters had, then glared at Sandy, "It was fine, thank you." He said dryly.

Sandy glanced at them suspiciously, and then turned back to the doctor, "Have you found out what's wrong with him yet?" she asked worriedly.

He turned away from Stan, who was staring off into space, not seeming to notice the doctor. "Yes, I know what's wring with him." He paused dramatically, and Sandy stomped on his foot impatiently, "Ow!" he glared at Sandy, and then continued,

"Stan has been hypnotized."

**So, I don't really have a very valid excuse for the long wait, do I? Well, I'm lazy, I was sick for two weeks, and my computer was out of commission for a month and a half. And after the long wait, I go and give you a cliffie. But I'm going to try to finish this story soon, because I'm writing a Hollyleaf fanfiction (that hasn't been posted, cause I'm finishing this first.) that I'm completely in love with, and want to get it posted soon.**

**I thank all my readers, for being patient while I was being a meanie.**

**Now, if you excuse me, I'm supposed to be doing homework.**


	6. Chicken Noodle Hypnosis

"Hypnotized?" Kari echoed blankly, "How?"

The doctor gave them a thoughtful look, "Well, someone would have had to spend a lot of time learning how to do this, and then took a chance while no one else was around." He explained. "You say this started sometime after he was in the ham-hospital?"

Silence engulfed them as the same thought ran through all of their head: '_Flora did this._'

"Thanks Doc," Sandy said, her eyes narrowing to dangerous slits as she thought of all the horrible things she was going to do to the Nurse.

"Now, the cost for this check-up won't cost much, since there isn't really much I can do. Ten sunflower seeds will suffice."

Sandy tossed him a couple of seeds carelessly, turning to the others, "I think we have a certain somebody to see."

They nodded together, and then took off out of the clubhouse, leaving a somewhat understanding and confused doctor behind.

_-Ham-Hospital – _

"Hello." Sandy said fake sweetly to the clerk.

The clerk glared at her, "Didn't we throw you out once already?"

Her fake sweetness disappeared, "What of it? Anyway, we need to see Flora. She's a nurse here."

"Weren't you kicked out for pummeling her?"

"What of it?" Sandy snapped impatiently.

The clerk glared at her, then clicked a button, "Will Nurse-Ham Flora please come to the front desk, Nurse-Ham Flora to the front desk." She said into a little microphone.

Sandy blinked in amazement, "Like, wow, I didn't think you'd actually, like, help us."

The clerk shrugged, "I don't like her, so I don't care." She said as Flora appeared in the stairwell.

Flora stared at all of them in turn, and then turned to run back up the stairs.

"Flora!" Sandy shouted, taking off after her, the rest of the gang close behind. "Get back here and tell me what you did to my brother!"

Flora turned into a room, slamming the door shut behind her. Sandy jiggled the knob insanely, and then when it didn't open, kicked the door down.

"Does she realize that she'll have to pay for that?" Chestnut whispered to Panda, who shrugged.

Flora was throwing things around uselessly, trying to find a place to hide.

"Flora," Sandy growled, gaining her attention.

Her eyes widened in horror, "W-what do you want?" she asked turning to them.

Kari stepped forward, "What did you do to Stan? How do we cure him?" Flora remained silent. "Explain yourself!" Kari screeched, making Flora cringe.

"So you found out?" Flora asked, smirking, "Well, took you long enough!" she declared when they nodded. "You wanna know what I did? Well, I didn't get to finish my hypnosis because you walked in, but I could explain the just of it for you. I could also not, though."

She continued as they advanced on her, "Okay, okay! Stan _is _hypnotized. When he came in injured, I saw my chance. I had been practicing hypnosis, you know, I did say I'd get Stan in the end. Anyway, so he came into the hospital, he was put into my section, so I had a pretty good chance at getting this done. I didn't get very far, only enough to get him into a trance and tell him what needed to be said to wake him. I never got to the point to get him to love me." She finished with a sigh, "So, Stan is basically sleep-everything."

There was a moment of silence as everyone registered that Stan was acting this way because he was _asleep_ of all the things.

"So," Sandy started, frowning, "What's the word to, like, heal him?"

Flora smiled, "I'll let you figure that out by yourself. Your hint is sickness. That's all I'm going to tell you." She took off, leaving the ham-hams thinking about her hint.

Sandy turned to Maxwell, "Well, you're the smart one, start listing off medicine, sicknesses, anything!"

Maxwell sighed as they started leaving, "Cold, medicine, cough, stomach, throat, doctor, nurse, hospital, cancer, insomnia, disease, restless-leg-syndrome…" the list seemed to go on and on.

"I know!" Pippin declared as they walked outside. Everyone turned to him expectantly, "Chicken noodle soup!"

Some of them sighed and some shook their heads. Stan however, perked his ears, "I don't really like chicken in my soup, I prefer- hey, why are we at the hospital?"

Everyone, except Stan, froze in there tracks.

"Hey, why'd we stop?' Stan asked in puzzlement, looking at each of them, "Are you guys okay?"

"Are… are you serious?" Pashmina asked, "_Pippin_ was right?"

Stan looked at them all curiously, "Pippin was right about something? What?"

"You…" Sandy started, staring at him, "You… IDIOT!" she pulled her ribbon out of nowhere, and attacked him with it.

Letting out a cry of horror, Stan turned to run, but was helplessly caught by Sandy's torture device. "What's going on? Let me go! I didn't do it! I didn't!"

Boss sighed, "I guess we should get back to the clubhouse and explain all of this."

_-A little less than an hour later-_

"So… that's about it." Kari shrugged.

Stan stared at them disbelievingly, "You're kidding! Stan-Man does _not _act like that!"

"That's why we were worried." Panda deadpanned.

He nodded slowly and blankly, "So… I really let Pippin stick grass in my nose?"

Sandy slapped her forehead in frustration.

"You were asleep." Hamtaro told him. "Double asleep."

"Did you leave out a part? Cause I have no idea who this is." He said, indicating to Chestnut.

Chestnut blinked, "My name is Chestnut." She introduced simply.

He blinked at her frankness, "Well I'm-"

"Stanly." She finished.

"I prefer Stan. Stanly makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

"Too bad. I shall call you Stanly."

He glared at her, and she glared back, "Fine." He decided.

Panda blinked, "You know, whatever happened to Ringo?"

"Who?" Stan asked.

Chestnut shrugged, ignoring him, "Probably went home. Or got halfway home and fell asleep. One or the other."

"Are you sure he wasn't eaten by a wild animal? I mean he was pretty out of it." Panda continued.

"Who's Ringo?" Stan repeated.

"Like I said, I've done worse. He usually manages to shake it off after an hour or so, then go do something random." Chestnut said, still ignoring Stan.

Panda sighed and shook his head, giving up.

"Who's Ringo?" Stan demanded impatiently.

Chestnut glared at him, "He's the moron that I am ashamed to know! Now shut up before I hurt you."

Panda shot him a glance, warning him to not continue.

"Well," Kari announced, "Lets just be glad Stan is back to normal." She stretched and yawned loudly, "I think we should head back to our houses, I'm pooped."

Pippin burst into a fit of giggles at the word 'poop', but was interrupted as he yawned to.

Stan smiled at him, "I'm not very tired, but we should head back I suppose."

Chestnut rolled her eyes, "Of course you're not tired, you were asleep for days!" she sighed.

Stan looked like he was about to retort, but Kari slapped a paw over his mouth, "Now, now, you two, don't make us regret waking Stan up."

"You didn't tell me he was… argumentative and stubborn and rude and – how'd you two end up together? You're opposites!" Chestnut ranted.

Kari shoved Stan out the door, "Seriously, I can be dangerous too, so shut up." She said, glaring back at them. Pippin, Tiki and Cocoa scampering out the door as their parents left.

As the next couple of hours passed, the hamsters slowly filed out, until only Boss, Snoozer, Bijou, Hamtaro, Panda and Chestnut were left.

"Well, I'm gonna go." Chestnut said, standing up and stretching.

"I'll join you." Panda offered, getting to his paws, "I should probably head back before Mimi notices I'm missing." He added as Bijou giggled knowingly.

Chestnut blushed lightly, "W-well if you insist." She said, shrugging.

"Have fun you two!" Bijou called, giggling again.

**So… not very long chapter. But you'll have to live with it, cause I actually updated the day after I… updated. Anyway, clearly this story is coming to a close. **

**Join me on the next chapter as Chestnut and Panda start walking home, and meet an… unexpected acquaintance.**


	7. Oh It's You Again

"Have I ever told you I _hate_ silence?" Chestnut asked as they made their way to their houses, which were conveniently close.

Panda blinked. It had only been a couple of minutes since they left the clubhouse, but silence had overtaken them at once. "You might've mentioned it once or twice." He replied evenly.

Chestnut hummed thoughtfully, "Then why is it quiet?"

Panda shrugged, "No topic?"

"We have plenty of topics." She stated calmly.

"…Well then start a conversation."

"I thought I was…"

"…Do you enjoy confusing me?"

"Very much so."

"That was rhetorical…" Panda sighed, "Why don't we ju- uh-oh."

Chestnut blinked in confusion, "What 'uh-" Panda pointed behind her, "-oh." She finished, staring at a gray ball of familiar fur that was hurtling towards them with amazing speed.

"It's the same cat that was chasing us last time." Panda gasped.

Chestnut blinked, horrified, before grabbing Panda's paw and taking off towards the Clubhouse, "C'mon, Chubby, we gotta hide!"

"Wait! If we go to the clubhouse it'll know about the others, and might come back!" Panda wheezed beside her.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that last time!" Chestnut snapped, but turned in another direction.

"Lets hide in a tree!" Panda suggested.

"Cats can climb trees!" Chestnut replied worriedly, "We'll have to get to our houses!"

"They're to far." Panda squeaked.

Chestnut groaned in annoyance, "Well then-" she broke of with a squeal as something grabbed her back-paw. It yanked her into a small crevice in the ground. She slid into it with a cry of shock.

"Hi, Chestnut! I thought that was you!" Ringo declared happily, letting go of her foot and reaching out to pull a frantic Panda in.

Panda let out a frightened wail and tumbled in, narrowly missing falling on Chestnut, who squeezed herself against the wall, thankful she wasn't as big as Oxnard.

He opened his eyes slowly, probably afraid he would find himself in the stomach of a cat or some nonsense like that. When he saw the pair, his eyes widened, "Chestnut! I thought you disappeared into midair!"

She smiled; he _would_ think that. "So," she turned to Ringo, "What exactly are you doing… in this hole?"

He shrugged unknowingly, "I dunno."

Chestnut groaned in annoyance and Panda slapped his palm against face.

"Why'd you pull me and Panda in? I mean, it was helpful, but…"

He shrugged again, "Dunno. But at least I was helpful!" he beamed.

Chestnut pushed away the urge to smack some sense into him, instead, looking up through the roof of the hole.

The cat was looking around frantically, probably thinking the same thing Panda had thought; that they disappeared into midair.

Ringo looked up at it curiously. "Hey, look a cat! Let's go be his friend!" he started to struggle out of he hole, but Chestnut yanked him back in roughly.

"You'll be eaten, you moron."

He blinked, "That's not very nice." Chestnut nodded in agreement, "Let's go see why it'll eat us!"

Chestnut pulled him down again, "Sit still or it'll see us!"

Ringo rolled his eyes as though they were the dumb ones, "That's the point." He said, shaking is head, annoyed.

Chesnut sighed, shoving Ringo to the ground. He landed awkwardly, then glared at Chestnut, who simply sat on him to keep him from escaping. She turned to Panda, "We just have to wait for the cat to leave, then we can too. But if this idiot-" she pointed underneath her "-keeps yelling, we'll be seen, and won't escape."

Ringo opened his mouth and took a deep breath.

"If you scream, you're dead meat."

And let it out slowly and quietly.

Two hours later, Chestnut woke up.

Ringo was asleep and snoring under her, and Panda was beside her, sleeping soundly.

She glanced up at the sky. The sun was gone, and so was the cat.

The sun was gone! She realized, panic sweeping through her.

"Wake up!" She screamed, waking the two instantly.

Ringo squealed and sat up. Well, attempted to sit up. Chestnut was still sitting on him.

Panda leaped up, glancing around in confusion. Then to the sky, where he saw the stars, and realization dawned on his face. "Our owners!"

Chestnut nodded frantically, leaping out of the hole and making a mad run towards the houses.

Panda and a still clueless Ringo followed.

As the group of houses approached, they slowed down, and soon came to a halt.

Ringo looked up, "Oh, hey guys, it's late, our owners are going to be home."

Chestnut and Panda smacked their foreheads, and Ringo ran inside quickly.

Taking his face out of his palm, Panda shook his head, "Ringo is…" he trailed off.

"An idiot." Chestnut finished dryly.

Panda nodded. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." He took a step away from her.

He stopped short a second later though. "W-Wait!" Chestnut exclaimed, grabbing his paw.

He turned to her in surprise. She was staring nervously at the ground.

The only sound was the wind blowing gently as she thought about what she was going to say.

She took a deep breath, then looked up, determination burning in her eyes.

"I know how I feel about you."

**And- SCENE!**

**So, another update. In such a short period of time. Why? Cause I REALLY want to get my Hollyleaf story posted. Seriously, I have five chapters written already. I wish I had the summary though -.- ' would be helpful for when I post the actual story. It's a mystery/suspense. Plus a little romance, lots of drama, some humor, some adventure and crime. And family, friendship, and tragedy. So, almost everything.**

**Hehe, did you catch the title in this chapter? I hadn't even realized it was there until I was rereading it.**


	8. Epilogue: Chubby

"Your feelings for me?" Panda echoed. He waited patiently for her to continue.

There could only be two reasons she was nervous; she did like him, and was embarrassed. Or she didn't like him, and didn't want to hurt him, or offend him.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, and just before she could say anything, a voice interrupted them. "Chestnut, hurry, our owners are looking for us!" Ringo called from a windowsill.

She looked at the ground again. "I-I'll see you tomorrow." She murmured, taking off towards her house.

Panda watched her run off sadly, "Yeah… tomorrow…"

The walk to the clubhouse the next day was awkward.

Ringo blabbered on a story about how he had managed to get his paw stuck in a sunflower seed shell, and Panda and Chestnut listened absentmindedly, occasionally glancing at each other.

"And, you know, it was really painful, cause the edges where sharp. I even got a sunflower seed splinter! Can you believe it? And when I tried to get it out, it broke, and I couldn't get it out properly, so I had to go to the doctor to get it out. He used these sharp pincher-y things, and it made my paw hurt even more!" he rambled, "Oh, hey look, Hamtaro's up ahead."

He took off towards the other, equally hyperactive ham-ham, leaving the other two drowning in the sudden silence.

Panda coughed, "Hey, Chestnut?" he asked, holding back laughter.

"Hm?"

"Nice haircut." A small laugh escaped him. When they were kids, and got into arguments, they would always get into a glaring contest until one of their parents came over and told them to apologize. If it was Panda that had to, he'd always start with those two sentences.*

She blinked, then broke into a fit of giggles. "I can't believe you remember that!"

"What's, like, so funny?" Sandy asked, popping up behind them, Maxwell beside her.

Chestnut waves her paw dismissively, "You wouldn't get it. It's a joke that we came up with a lo-o-ong time ago."

Sandy blinked curiously, but dropped the subject. "What is Ringo doing…?" she asked, staring at Ringo, who was attempting to tackle Hamtaro.

Chestnut shrugged, "Who knows." She muttered, opening the clubhouse door.

When Bijou saw Chestnut, she giggled, "So, how was the walk home yesterday?"

Chestnut stared at her evenly, "It was fine. Except for the cat that chased us, Ringo trying to get eaten by the cat, and falling asleep and being home late. Either than that, lovely."

Pashmina frowned, "Well that's not romantic!"

Penelope ookweed her agreement.

'_You weren't there when I almost told him my feelings!_' she thought bitterly. "It wasn't supposed to be." She replied instead.

Kari looked down at Panda, who was wrestling Pippin off him, again. "You know, Panda would be a great parent." She said pointedly, looking at Chestnut.

"I bet he would." Pashmina agreed in amusement.

Chestnut glared at them, "Then let him keep Pippin."

Kari laughed, "But Pippin is _my _baby. He needs his _own. _Perhaps with one of girls? That's single. So not Sandy, Pashmina, Bijou or me. And not Penny, either. She's just a baby herself. Oh my gosh, look who's left! Chestnut, are_ you_ romantically interested in Panda, enough to have his babies?"

All of them snickered, except Chestnut, who folded her arms in annoyance. "Why no, Kari, I don't think I am."

Kari turned in annoyance, "Party-pooper."

"FOOTBALL!" Ringo exclaimed, tackling Hamtaro again.

"… You know, you two are complete opposites." Sandy said to Chestnut, "He's a party-starter. And you're… you. A party-pooper."

"FOOTBALL!" Stan screamed, tackling Hamtaro and Ringo.

Kari sighed in embarrassment, "He's back to normal."

"Hallelujah." Pashmina cheered unenthusiasticly as Boss jumped on top of the other three, smashing them painfully into the ground.

"We should get back home." Bijou said, yawning lightly.

Chestnut blinked tiredly, nodding in agreement, "Ringo's already asleep, so we should head to." She said, glancing at Ringo, who had squeezed himself into Snoozers sock bed -Snoozer still in it.

Panda got to his feet, stretching, "I could use some sleep." He murmured.

Chestnut shoved him lightly, "We still have to get home, Chubby."

He glared at her, yawning.

"C'mon Ringo." Chestnut said, kicking him awake.

He swatted at her, missing miserably

Panda rolled his eyes, reaching down to help Ringo to his paws, "You know Chestnut, it would work better if you _helped _him up, instead of kicking him."

She shrugged uncaringly, "You know Panda, it would work better if you lost some weight."

Panda blushed, "I-I'm not overweight!"

She put a fake-assuring paw on his shoulder, "Sure you're not, Panda, sure your not."

"I'm not!" he exclaimed angrily.

"W-Well, I'll just be leaving now." Bijou said, backing up towards the door, and running out it at top speed.

Chestnut glared at him, "Now look what you did, you scared Bijou away."

"That was you!"

They continued bickering, leaving the clubhouse, Panda dragging Ringo, who had fallen asleep again.

"You're fat, and that is that!" Chestnut declared as they arrived in front of her and Ringo's house.

"I'm not!" Panda defended haughtily.

Ringo glanced up lazily, "I'm goin' in before you get in a fist-fight." He announced, taking off into the house.

Chestnut blinked after him, "He agrees." She decided.

Panda huffed in annoyance, "I'm not fat…"

She laughed and shook her head in amusement, "Okay, okay, you're not fat."

Panda smiled widely, "Thank you."

"You're just overweight."

"Really! I'm gonna kill you." Panda growled angrily.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chestnut replied.

"Why? 'Cause you'll beat me to a pulp if I even try?"

Chestnut laughed, "That too! But _I_ was thinking, if you killed me, how would you know what I was going to say last night?" she teased, blushing slightly.

Panda blushed too, "O-Oh… yeah, you should continue with that..."

She glanced towards the window, almost expecting Ringo to appear and interrupt again.

When she decided that he wouldn't, she turned back to Panda, breathing in deeply.

"I like you…"

It came out as a whisper, but in the quiet of the night, it echoed.

Panda smiled at her,

"I like you, too."

-_One and a Half Months later_-

"Panda, I swear to God, if this baby doesn't come out soon, I'm _killing _you."

"…Who's the chubby one, now?"

"_THAT'S IT!_"

**END**

**So, there you go. The End. **

**I don't think I'll be posting any Hamtaro fics for a while. I might come back with a fic about Vanessa, and why she's so... yeah. But for now, I'm concentrating on Come Clean, my Hollyleaf fanfic. It'll be posted right after this, so if you read Warriors, please check it out, and review?**

*** This is a rather true story. My brother, step-brother and I always end up arguing until we get yelled at. After we do get yelled at, it'll be quiet for a couple of moments before my brother says, "Hey, _?" and then, "Nice haircut." Even though its usually the same as before…**

**Now, if you don't mind I have a Hollyleaf fanfic that I'm DYING to post.**


End file.
